Trickery
by Little-Miss-Rachel
Summary: He's thinks he's slick, sneaking away while she's out at his car. While he is mentally disarming Trish Stratus, she does the exact oppostie. She gets physical. CenaxStratus implied OrtonxStratus


_Trickery _

**Note: **Well… It's been forever, hasn't it? I've been so busy with school (not to mention getting grounded. Blah) and I just haven't been inspired. Plus, my computer has been screwing up majorly and my dad had to completely reconfigure it. Boo. I was without a computer for two days. Scary, isn't it. Anyway… Enjoy the fic even if I do rag on the fan girls favorite… a lot. Haha.

Disclaimer: Yeah… I don't own anything. I actually got most of the idea from Carrie Underwood's "Before He Cheats" even though I despise country music… and her.

--

"I've heard the rumors. Even after retiring they still reach my ears. I may be thousands of miles away but I receive phone calls from friends warning me about my boyfriend. I was stupid and ignored them for a while. And though he denies being with that new diva whats-her-name I don't actually believe him anymore.

"He'd always say, "Baby, why would I touch her when I have you?" Exactly, John… Why?

"It's because he can never have enough. He's one of those men who always strives for more - even if he does have _the _best. I may sound conceited but what new diva compares to me? None of them will ever amount to anything. That may be harsh, but I've always been brutally honest. Especially when it comes to who is taking my place. What are those girls anyway? Nothing more than swimsuit models with no wrestling experience whatsoever. I'm a seven-time women's champion. None of them will _ever _make it that far. Especially not Brooke - his supposed lover.

"Johnny Ace hired he because he saw her and got an erection. I was probably hired for the same reason but at least I learned to wrestle. She just dances with two other slutty nobody's in a ring meant for wrestling, not stripping. I guess I can see why John chose her, though. She looks like some self-confident girl who thinks that she can show up Trish Stratus. That would attract him.

"You want the juicy story, though. John invited me to the annual Halloween Party the McMahon's throw at some ritzy hotel. I was shocked, to say the least. He never invites me to company events although I am more than welcome. John's always been a wishy-washy guy. He's hot and cold; like a cold with a fever. But I accepted happily. It would be a chance to see all of my amazing friends I left behind in the brutal world of professional wrestling. I, of course, wore my Wonder Woman costume. I figured it'd be appropriate. Everyone knew that I'd wear it so no one else dared dress as Wonder Woman - except for Brooke. That stupid hussy!

"John had disappeared from my side once I started to talk to Adam Copeland. Sweet guy. I'm so glad he and Amy are together. He's so much better than that dope smoking asshole Matt Hardy. Anyway… I went to look for John after a while so I could go out to the car and get my phone. I found him standing in front of the stage set up where Brooke was singing some white trash version of Shania Twain karaoke. I still cringe at the thought of her singing.

"He gave me the keys, not taking his eyes off the whore on stage. She was doing this little gyrating number that made me throw up in my mouth a little bit. How guys find her attracting I'll never know. She was horribly off key, and her voice sounded like Candice's when she gets on the mic in the ring. It may have been worse. Anyway, I got my phone and was going to return the keys to him when I saw them together. He was pressed against the far wall, her hands in his front pockets. He was kissing her neck, and her head was thrown back in obvious bliss.

"Angry would be an understatement. I was furious! Why the hell would you cheat on _me_?! I turned, grabbed Lisa Marie's baseball bat she was carrying, and stomped out into the empty parking lot with a purpose. No one cheats on Trish Stratus and gets away with it. Everyone who saw my face - mixed with anger and hurt - knew that I had seen the "Champ" (Chump would be more like it) with that wannabe diva.

"I marched straight out to his car with a determination I haven't had since stepping into a wrestling ring. I was a woman with a purpose. And I believe I did myself - and everyone woman whose been cheated on - justice.

"I took one of his car keys and dug it into the side. I chipped the paint while writing "CHEATER" on it. I also wrote "WHORE" on the other. He'd know who I was talking about. On the hood I scraped "BASTARD". It was amazing penmanship, I must say. I laughed the whole time I was writing. It was mainly to drown out the nails-on-a-chalkboard sound, but I was really enjoying myself as well.

"Then I opened the door and carved my name into his leather seat. On the passenger's side I wrote, "The best you ever had." I got a kick out of that as well. That asshole could've had me, Trish Stratus, forever. And yet he chose her; the slut who dances like a stripper for a living on national TV. Oh, but it get better. So much better.

"With all of my strength I poked holes into his tires with the pocketknife I found in the glove compartment. The sound of those tires deflating was like a sigh of relief. No more lies. No more betrayal. I could finally like without having doubt that he loved me. At that moment I realized he didn't. With revenge on my mind I wasn't going to stop there.

"Taking Lisa Marie's bat, I swung hard into the windows, the windshield, and the sides. I raged while I did this, screaming my hatred for him. I put dent after dent into his car, each reflecting my wrath. I smashed down onto the trunk then the hood until almost everything was caved in. By the time I was done my breath was hard and my muscles aching. I threw the bat aside, picked up the keys, and walked unhurriedly inside. All the while I had a smug smile on my face. As I walked back inside the party room all eyes were on me. Well, except for John and Brooke. They were still in the corner, drunk and dry humping.

"The smile dropped from my face when I saw them. My eyes lit with the rage that boiled up inside of me, and they bore into the oblivious couple as I stalked over to them. John had his hands on her huge ass, his face still pressed into her neck. I just stared; hard. He felt my murderous eyes on him because he looked up at me. The shock that crossed his face infuriated me even more. He probably didn't think I'd catch them. What a douche! Of course I'd catch them. I'm not blind. He pushed the confused skank away, but it changed nothing. The damage had been done.

""Have fun with that bitch," I had said as I dropped the keys to his car in his outstretched had. He was actually reaching for me! Like I'd touch him! Then I just walked away and got a ride home with Adam and Amy. The next day I packed up all of his shit and threw it out. He has to rummage through trash to get his precious jerseys back.

"I figured John wouldn't have the guts to confront me about it. Now I'm here in this police station being questioned by you - an officer who keeps looking down my shirt. I'm flattered officer, but I'm already taken," Trish Stratus finished with a broad grin, not out of breath at all. In fact, she was glowing with pride.

"You're being fined for all of the damage against Mr. Cena. Your total is four thousand three hundred fifty- seven dollars and twelve cents," The officer said, his cheeks turning a rosy red color. Trish pulled out her check book and filled out a check without hesitation. She handed it to the man with a smile.

"When you see John, tell him he should think before he cheats," Trish said, a malicious undertone in her voice. She blew the officer a kill before standing and walking out of the conference room. She pulled Randy Orton to his feet, linked fingers with him, and left with a smirk set upon her beautiful face.

--

**Note: **I'm still not a Cena fan, as you can see. I don't think I ever will be again. He's too overrated, and he just plain sucks at what he does. He's not entertaining, especially when he was talking about packages the other night on Raw. I'm pretty sure he's the one without a dick, not Edge, Randy, or Shawn. Lord, I can't stand him! ANYWAY… reviews are appreciated. And to the fan girls who might flame… I love 'em. They entertain me oh so much. So yes, flames are welcome too.

**Rachel**


End file.
